Monks meet Duellists
by thealmightygilf
Summary: AU: The monks meet the duellists on the hunt for the Rod of Enlightenment. They see the Millennium Rod and believe that to be it. Then other stuff happens but I can't say. SPOILERS! ABANDONED!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Omi was training in the yard. Rai came up behind him and shouted, "HEY OMI, IT'S TIME FOR CHORES!"

"Raimundo, DO NOT interupt me when I am training. It is very uncold!" Omi replied landing next to Rai.

"**Uncool**, not uncold. You think afetr 3 years you'd think that you'd know enough slang."

"Nevermind Dally Dillying we must do our chores."

"Wait we have a Wu alert in Domino City, Japan," yelled Dojo rushing into the yard with Kimiko and Clay right behind him.

* * *

><p>"BREAKING NEWS! A dragon shaped ship was seen flying over Downtown Domino," The TV in the Game Shop blared as Yugi stared at it curious.<p>

"It'll probably just be Kaiba, testing another Blue Eyes Jet."

"These pictures were taken of the ship, and it appears that 3 teens and a yellow child were sat on top." An image of dojo with the monks on his back flashed on the screen.

"Thats definately not Kaiba." Suddenly Anzu came through the door with Jou, Honda, Bakura and Duke quickly behind.

"Hi guys," Yugi said smiling at his friends.

"Ready for school," said Anzu smiling back.

"Yeah, I was just watching this news report about a weird dragon in the sky."

"Probably just some Duel Monsters thing, Kaibas trying out," said Jou.

"But, there were people onthe back and they weren't wearing Duel Disks."

"Weird."

"If we don't leave now we'll be late," Bakura chirped from the back.

"We better go." They were about to leave when something crashed into the upper level of the building.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Yugi shouted.

"I don't know lets go check," said Honda pushing to the front and headed to the stairs.

"Wait for me," Jou shouted and joined him.

"And me!" Duke shouted and also joined Honda upstairs.

* * *

><p>"DOJO, WATCH OUT FOR THAT BUILDING!" Kimiko yelled as Dojo narrowly missed the 16th building he's nearly hit.<p>

"Sorry. The wu is somewhere around here." He flew past another building and saw Kame Game shop. He pointed at it. "There, it's in there."

"Okay Dojo, gently now, I had a big lunch," said Rai worried.

"I'm not that bad a driver. You know 1500 years ago, I was considered the best flyer at my dragon school, and one time I-

"DOJO WATCH THE SKY!" Kimiko yelled as Dojo was heading straight the upstairs of the Game shop.

"PULL UP, PULL UP, PULL UP, PULL UP, PULL UP," Clay yelled as they ploughed into the first floor bedroom.

"Nice one Dojo, you've hit a bedroom," said Kimiko dusting off her skirt.

"This seems to be a childs bedroom," said rai looking around.

"They have a lot of trophies, I wonder what for?" Omi said seeing a shelf with many trophies on it.

"They say King of Games, Duel Monsters champ, Duelist Kingdom Winner."

"What is this Duel monsters?" said Omi looking confused.

"I don't know." said Kimiko, "Wait what's that noise outside?"

"It seems the residents are in." said Omi looking a little scared.

"I think they're in Yugi's room," Jou said outside the door.

"Quickly open the door, I wanna see who's in there." Honda shouted.

The door burst open and the 3 boys ran into the room. The monks looked at them. The boys stopped and stared at them. Then started laughing.

"I thought they'd be grown men or something." Jou said between laughs

"But there just little kids." Honda added.

"This'll be easy." Duke added cracking his knuckles. They ran at the monks. Jou ran to Clay and tryed to punch him in the face, but he used the Fist of Tebigong and punched him in the stomach. he fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes. Honda and Duke saw Jou on the floor and ran over to him. Honda shouted downstairs "Quick Jounochi's hurt." The others quickly ran upstairs to find Jou on the floor holding his stomach and tears streaming down his face.

"You'll pay for this," Honda yelled and ran straight at Rai, who just used The Eye of Dashi and electrcuted him. He fell to the floor also.

"There not really much of a threat, are they?" Rai asked when Honda fell.

"You have hurt 2 of my friends and have broken into my grampa's house." Yugi said, looking down at his puzzle. The puzzle glowed and Yami appeared in Yugi's place. he looked over at Jou and Honda then to the Monks and said, "And you have destroyed my Hikari's room, I can't let you be."

"What happened to the little one, he's taller and more confident." said Kimiko looking a little scared.

"This is The Pharoh, he takes over Yugi's body and normally plays Duel Monsters for him." Anzu replied.

"What is Duel Monsters?" Omi asked looking at them new taller Yugi and wondering if he coild get a pharoh to make him taller.

"Oh it's a very popular Card Game, it's very popular worldwide. How come you've never heard of it?" Ryo inquired a bit confused.

"We've been in a Xiaolin Temple for the last 3 years." Rai said leaning on Yugi's desk.

"Then why didn't you fight when Jou and Honda attacked you?" asked Yami.

"Because using the wu is much more easy and fun."

"Wu?"

"Do we really have to explain this stuff to some card game nerds." said Rai looking at the other monks.

"I don't think they'd get it Raimundo," said Omi walking up to Ryo, "Their little brains wont be able to comprehend."

Ryo's Millenium Ring stared to glow and he turned into his Yami. He then looked down at Omi with an evil grin.

"You don't think our little brians will be able to comprehend what, Cheeseball?"

"The fact that we have mystical items that can do magical things, beyond your understanding," said Omi oblivious to the fact that Ryo had transformed.

"And in what ways are they different to the Millenium Items, which are all of the things you said?"

"Because your little trinkets can't shoot lazers like my Eye of Dashi here." said Rai as a huge bolt of lighting shot from the eye and hit a poster on Yugi's wall.

"Observe," said Bakura as 5 lazers shot from the spikes on his ring.

"This is going to turn into a 'my things better than your thing' fight isn't it?" said Kimiko walking upto Anzu.

"I guess so. Anzu Mazaki, by the way." said Anzu as she thrust her he toward Kimiko.

"Kimiko Tohomiko."

"As in Tohomiko Eletronics?"

"Yeah, my dads head of the company."

"Must be cool to get the best gadgets."

"It is, but I had to literally beg my dad to buy me some clothes."

"You don't seem bad, why are you here anyway?"

"Oh, Dojo felt some Wu nearby."

"Wu?"

"It's best not to ask."

"Okay, what does it look like?"

"Erm this," she gets the scroll out of her bag.

"That looks like the Millenium Rod."

"Millenium Rod?"

"It's best not to ask."

"Hey guys, didn't know if you'd gone to school yet, but I wanted to talk to Bakura about a little thing involving Lady Gaga and the Leather pants **I** stole." said Marik entering the room.

"Look it's the Rod of Enlightenment," Omi yelled staring at the Millenium Rod.

"That effeminate dudes got it, get it before he uses it." Rai shouted. The monks tackled Marik and seized the rod.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"OW GET THE EFF OFF ME YOU PSYCHOPATHS!" Marik shouted as they savagely ripped the Rod from his fingers. Clay held by his neck, against the floor, Kimko had his arms, Rai had his legs and Omi had taken the rod and held it above his head.

"Now, partner, how's about telling us where you got this here rod." Clay asked him letting go of his throat.

"My father gave it me if you must know, and I need that to contol my Steve's."

"Well we have it now, so rigid fate!" Omi declared trying to intimidate him. Marik looked at him confused.

"Tough luck." Kimiko added, turning from her conversation with Anzu.

"Okay, then. But LET ME GO AND GIVE ME BACK THE MILLENIUM ROD!" They let him go, but didn't give it him back.

"I'm sorry dude, but we need this Rod of yours. It is of grave importance."

"I know, that's how I need it, how else am I supposed to defeat the Pharaoh. I mean control my Steve's. I mean I found this on the floor and thought Yugi would would like to look at it."

"Marik, we know it's you. You already told us that your not Malik Blishtar." Duke pointed out

"Oh, then give me it back, I must defeat the Pharaoh!"

"Do I even get a say in this?" Yami asked.

"No!"

"Enough." Omi yelled. "ROD OF ENLIGHTENMENT!" Nothing happened. "I said, ROD OF ENLIGHTENMENT!" Again nothing happened. "Come on work. ROD OF ENLIGHTENMENT!" Nothing. "Dojo, what's happening?"

"That musn't be it." Dojo replied.

"But it looks just like the picture." Kimiko stated showing the picture, and it did.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

"Wuya, this place is massive, how are we going to find the shen gong wu here?" Jack asked her, they were stood in front of Domino High."

"Jack, you fool. The Rod of Enlightenment is not here. Just be patient, it's close."

"Jack! How far away are we, I'm getting bored." Megan called from behind him. She was now about 10 years old.

"Megan, be quiet. I only agreed to bring you, if you agreed to be quiet."

"But, I'm bored. I want to go shopping."

"Fine. JackBot." A bot appeared behind him. "Take her shopping." The bot grabbed her arm and dragged her to the shopping centre.

"Now she's gone, we can look for the wu in peace."

"Over there." Wuya said pointing towards the game shop.

* * *

><p>Megan was wandering through the shopping centre with the bot, which was holding about 15 bags. She spotted a music shop with a cartoon girl in the window. The had long bluegreen hair in two pontails with red square bobbles, she was wearing some sort of uniform, which was black, grey and blue/green (the same as her hair). The skirt was very short, but she had thigh length black stockings on to cover her long legs. She had a black and red headset, with a microphone. Japanese words were written underneath the picture and a CD stand was underneath the poster. Megan walked over to it. the girl was surrounded by pink love hearts, h er hair shorter and curled, and she had a tiara. More Japanese writing was on it.

"What does it say?" She asked the bot.

"That's Hatsune Miku's CD, The World is Mine. I'm Rebecca Hawkins by the way." A girl stood next to her said. She looked like Megan, except her hair was up in 2 pony tails, instead of down like hers, and she had a brown teddy bear.

"Thanks" she replied.

"Where did you get that robot? Is it a new KaibaCorp thing?"

"My dorky cousin, Jack, made it. And what's KaibaCorp?"

"A gaming company owned by my big brother." a boy next to Rebeca said. "I'm Mokuba. Mokuba Kaiba. And you are?"

"Megan Spicer."

"Are you from America?" Rebecca asked her.

"Yeah."

"Ha! I knew it, pay up Moki." He handed her a 2000¥. Megan looked confused.

"What?"

"Oh right, I said to Moki that you were American, but he thought you were British."

"Oh right."

"I'm American too, I came here about 2 years ago. How long have you been here?"

"About 3 hours. I'm here while Jack is looking for this." She handed her a picture of the rod. She looked confused and showed it to Mokuba and whispered something to him, he looked at it and nodded.

"Why does he want it?"

"I don't know he collects them, he has this eye one and a ring one."

"So he got to Bakura." Mokuba whispered to Rebecca.

"It seems so, but shes not really helping."

"Well, we'll just have to ask her for what else she knows."

"So, Megan what else do you know anout the things he collects?" he said turning back to her.

"Well, about 2 years ago, I got hold of one of the items and used it."

"Can you remember what it looked like?" Rebecca asked her.

"Long, rounded the ends, thinner in the middle."

"I've seen the Millenium Items and none of them look like that." Mokuba whispered.

"And what did it do?" Rebecca asked.

"It shot flies out of one end." They looked very confused.

"Can we meet your cousin?" Mokuba asked.

"Sure." She turned to the JackBot. "JackBot take us to Jack!" It started to float toward a door and they followed.

"Moki, are you sure we want to meet him?" Rebecca whispered to him.

"Becky, if he wants the rod he's going after Marik, and what if he can't stop him, he already has 2 Millenium Items, and we've both seen what they can do."

"I know, but what if he uses them on us."

"Hopefully he wont."

* * *

><p>The JackBot lead them to Jack who searching near the Game shop.<p>

"Megan, I told you to go shopping." Jack shouted at her.

"These people wanted to meet you." Megan replied pointing to Mokuba and Rebecca.

"What do you want?"

"We want to know why you want the Millenium Items?" Mokuba inquired.

"Millenium Items? Wuya I think these guys are insane." He whispered to her.

"Erm we can hear you." Rebecca pointed out.

"I don't care! You see here runts, I'm here on offical Heylin buisness."

"My big brother doesn't like it when people call me a runt."

"And who's your brother?"

"Seto Kaiba!"

"Your brother is Seto Kaiba?" He nodded. "So you must be Mokuba?" He nodded again.

"Who's Seto Kaiba?" Wuya asked them.

"Only the youngest billionare in the world. He owns the gaming company KaibaCorp. Is there anything you and your friend wanted?"

"Rebecca! My names Rebecca Hawkins, and yes my grandfather is Arthur Hawkins the world famous archaeologist."

"Seriously?" She nodded. "So what do you want?"

"We want to know why you want the Millenium Rod," she said showing him the picture.

"That's the rod of enlightenment."

"The what?"

"The rod of enlightenment, it helps the user to see clearer."

"What about the eye and the ring?"

"The Eye of Dashi and The Ring of 9 Dragons?"

"But Megan said that you had Millenium Items!"

"I don't know what these are."

"But your thing it looks just like it!"

"Coincidence?"

"Ok, nevermind then. Great meeting you Mr Spicer, Lady." Rebecca said shaking their hands.

"Wait!" Wuya said. "What are these items you speak of?"

"Oh it doesn't matter. Bye" They then walked away, but Wuya stopped them. Her hands glowing green as her magic oozed from them.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me?" She asked smiling and tilting her head to the side. Mokuba sighed, he thought "Not again. I thought we were done with all this weird stuff after Melvin was banished to the shadow realm."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>"So are you going to tell me? Or am I going to have to use my powers?" Wuya stated.<p>

"Erm, We don't know much about them." Rebecca said, slightly scared of Wuya.

"You should ask Yugi." Mokuba said.

"Yeah, Yugi knows loads about the Millenium Items, or Marik."

"Or the british guy."

"Bakura?"

"Yeah him. But don't ask us." They started backing away. Wuya saw this and quickly stood in between them, grabbing them by the shoulders.

"Well, we'll just have to meet this Yugi." Jack turned from looking.

"But Wuya, we have to look for the shen gong wu."

"Jack, these items could be more powerful than the shen gong wu."

"Fine, we'll go find this kid." Mokuba and Rebecca led the others inside the game shop.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

* * *

><p>"Why does your thing look like Marik's Rod?" Jou asked looking at the picture.<p>

"I don't know." Omi said sitting on Yugi's bed.

"Why do you want this thing anyway?" Ryo asked ripping the paper from his hands. (He had changed back when Marik was fighting for his Rod)

"Well, we have to stop Jack Spicer from getting them. If he gets too many, it could mean 5000 years of darkness."

"Oh."

"So what are these Millenium Items?" Kimiko asked.

"Well, 5000 years ago, in Egypt, the city of Kul-Elna was burned to forge the 7 Millenium Items, these are the Puzzle, Ring, Rod, Necklace, Eye, Key and Scales." Ryo stated.

"The puzzle is owned by me, the ring by Ryo, the rod to Marik, necklace for Ishizu, Marik's sister. Shadi has the Scales and Key, and Pegasus has the eye." Yugi continued.

"Erm," Ryo said.

"What?" He pulled the eye out of his pocket. Gasps were heard.

"Bakura took it. I mean evil, me took it."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

* * *

><p>"Hello Rebecca, Mokuba. Who are your friends?" Solomon asked from the counter.<p>

"They want to talk to Yugi."

"I'll get him then." He got up and walked to the stairs. "Yugi! There are people here to see you."

"Send them up!" came the reply.

"Go up. Third door on the left." They went upstairs and into Yugi's room.

"Not the Xiaolin losers." Jack whined upon seeing the monks.

"What are doing here Spicer?"

"Wait, thats the evil guy?" Honda asked looking at him.

"Yes, I'm Jack Spicer, evil boy genius." The YuGiOh gang started laughing.

"What?" he asked.

"C'mon. Ryo's more evil than you." Yugi said.

"It's true." Ryo said, trying to breathe again.

"I'm evil, look. Monkey Staff!" He pulled out the staff and was suddenly covered in hair and a tail spouted from his lower back. This made them laugh harder.

"Please stop it. I can't breathe!" Marik shouted rolling on the floor, holding his stomach.

"Enough of this. I'm here to find out about the Millenium Items, so that I can use them to take over the world."

"Rotund fluke!" Omi shouted.

"Fat chance." Rai shouted after him.

"That too."

"We're not letting you get the Millenium Items, or the Rod of Enlightenment." Yugi stated after he'd stopped laughing.

"I don't care, I'll just take them. Jack Bots! ATTACK!" he bots flew in through the hole in the wall and started attacking the monks. Yugi, Marik, Jou, Honda and Duke started to help them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I'm going to stop it here. Because I have no idea of what to do now. I had loads of ideas, but they just sound stupid now. HELP!


	4. MUST READ!

Now I'm sure you've heard that FF.N is deleting stories containing:

yaoi

yuri

violence

lemons

stories based on songs

(of which at least one of my stories contains one of these)

and so many other ideas

* * *

><p>Now I've said this numerous times, but I think this would have easily been avoided by adding an MA rating, but that's too easy. FF.N have to delete them instead, and that's out of order.<p>

* * *

><p>If you want to sign the petition you can find the link on GinnNekoChan's profile. But there is more that we can do. That is the reason for the Black Out Day. It will be all day on the 23 of June (GTM timing) and on this day I ask that no one goes onto the fanfiction site. Do not read, don't review, don't message anyone, don't upload. If enough people participate, then the site will notice, and will realize we take our stories seriously.<p>

PEOPLE! THIS IS CHRONICALLY IMPORTANT! THE FANFICTION ADMINS ARE GETTING RID OF STORIES LEFT, RIGHT AND CENTRE FOR HAVING TOO MUCH VIOLENCE AND/OR LEMONS! STOP THE MADNESS!

Please spread the word about the Black Out Day and where to sign the petition against the destruction of our stories. I have been working on this story for over six months and I will be devastated if it gets deleted. If that happens they will also most likely shut down my account and I won't be able to put up any of the many story ideas that I have.

* * *

><p>I ask that you not only join in but put this in your stories as an author's note and put it on to your profile. When you do, and I know that everyone who cares about the awesome stories on this site will do so, add your name to the list below.<p>

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

viscious aggression 101

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness  
>Toa Naruto<p>

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus  
>Captive Crimson<p>

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon  
>Colonel Eagle<p>

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1  
>Leaf Ranger<p>

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0  
>The Roaming Shadow<p>

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker  
>Lord of Daemons<br>Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout  
>The Lost Mana<br>Red Warrior of Light  
>TUAOA MORRISTOFOX<br>Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean  
>Kage Biju<p>

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra  
>Lost my shoe in Sheol<p>

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism  
>the green ace of clubs<br>Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants  
>Story Reader 97<p>

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster  
>Kouken Tenshi<br>Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)  
>gaia (pas inscrit)<br>Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon  
>God Emperor Of GAR-halla<br>Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007  
>kyo anime<p>

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball  
>Kakkyou no Yami<br>Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos  
>Hansi Rahl<p>

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko  
>Dragon Man 180<p>

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir  
>Ookami Ousama<p>

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749  
>Great Vampire-Shinso<br>Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94  
>Soul Painted Black<br>Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88  
>Akira Strider<p>

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq  
>Nex Caedes<br>Billy Buyo  
>lite spirit<p>

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil  
>I'm Yu<br>Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard  
>lord Martiya<p>

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony  
>Uzumaki Crossover<br>Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki  
>F Archer<p>

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian  
>Sage of Eyes<p>

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster  
>Warden of the Runes<p>

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon  
>Akane Mosoa<p>

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana  
>Nightmares Around Winter<p>

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf  
>Daniel Lynx<p>

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007  
>Zagger the Bloody Angel<br>Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble  
>Zagger the Bloody Angel<br>BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan  
>Project Slepnir<br>Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

Oc

cultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Dez Guardius

The Fifth Rider of Armageddon

KenthosTheKitsune

Mrs. Kitsune

yyh-ygo-fma

naturalgeek123

yugiohgirlkasha516

Begecko-chan

* * *

><p>Here are the websites!<p>

petitions / fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

#petition / lemons-for-fanfiction


End file.
